MGS4 Codec Call
by Stix489
Summary: Codec Call between the Colonel and our hero Snake!


**MGS Script**

**Colonel R. Campbell**: In 2012, the world economy that was previously based in the United States of America under the new 2010 presidency order, known as the Republic Dominicians Order, was under threat. After its shift from the US to the new formal grounds of the UN and Asia, the presidency began to drastically fall apart. Wars occupied each outside ground the RDO controlled, and therefore little to no armed forces were present to protect the previous and formal grounds of the Republic.

**Snake:** What's with all the wars?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Trade; Merchants who had ties with the economy began to slowly transfer their business treaties to private black markets who received their supplies from nations outside the RDO. Apparently trade with these black markets were much cheaper and cost efficient than the formal trade with the Republic, not to mention a lot faster.

**Snake:** Faster?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: The black markets used different shipment methods to deliver their goods, be it weapons, general stock or specialised warfare equipment. They never dealt with security checks the RDO used in their shipments, therefore slashing the delivery time by almost 80.

**Snake**: I wasn't aware of any security checks involved within the RDO...?

**Colonel R. Campbell:** That's because the RDO never declared it as operational.

**Snake:** Declared what exactly?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: They revealed a plan for overall security in 2011 codenamed Operation: Cherubim. With that plan they introduced prototype security machines such as those used in International Warfare Bases; they called them the Proto-Guardians. These high tech mechanisms used the same code that was once programmed into the Delta-Ops computer systems. Even though it was announced, it was never declared operational. The RDO stated specifically that they had scrapped the initial idea and that Operation: Cherubim, along with the Proto-Guardians were no more.

Of course this was all a cover-up aimed to give false hope to those nations outside the RDO which posed as a threat to the economy. The very same nations which are now gaining the trade advantage with the tied merchants.

**Snake**: Hmm, you mentioned something about...Delta-Ops?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Yes, Delta-Ops were the only armed Unit which belonged directly to the RDO. They acted as a private militia to the presidency of the Republic. They dealt with classified conflict on the formal grounds alone and never venture outside of it. They were one of the best private Units out there.

**Snake**: Were? What happened to them?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Unfortunately, they were all KIA; Killed in Action. Their objective was simple. Retrieve a data disk that was stolen by an unknown rebel faction. The faction's location was isolated from all other indirect army bases, yet it was still within the formal grounds. It was in a small underground locale due to the far East of South-Asia. They arrived at their destination safely and repossessed the stolen data.

**Snake**: What was the problem then?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: The faction had stronger allies. Secret tunnels were found at the underground location linking South Asia with three other major threat locations. Ethiopia, with its Ethiopian Anti-Republic Army (ARA). Indonesia and its Independence Freeform Army (IFA). And finally, the Spanish Army of the Concodore (AOC), from Spain.

After the faction was wiped out, the three major armies attacked. Easily outnumbering the Delta-Ops, they ambushed them from every direction. These brave soldiers fought to their deaths. Thankfully they managed to halt the advancing armies dead in their tracks. Without these brave combatants, the Republic wouldn't still be here.

**Snake**: What happened to the underground tunnels?

**Colonel R. Campbell:** They were destroyed. The Republic thought it a waste of time if they were to send their indirect troops through so instead they ordered to demolish them. This all took place in 2009, and this very incident was the birth of Operation: Cherubim.

**Snake**: So you're telling me the Republic isn't directly protected anymore?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: I'm afraid so. And at this very moment in time, with war occupying nearly every outside ground, there is no indirect protection either. The Republic is under enormous threat, and that's why we need you in there as soon as possible.

**Snake**: Raise a one man army against powerful nations? Somehow, I'm not thinking that's such a great idea...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: It's not as bad as it seems.

**Snake:** Oh?

**Colonel R. Campbell:** Well, at least you won't have to take down tanks using grenades...

**Snake**: What's with you and Otacon? Always bringing that up, it's not a goddamn miracle...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: No, but it's this darn close! Anyway, all you need to do is infiltrate the economy's International Trade Hub. It shouldn't be any trouble, considering you've infiltrated tighter areas before...

**Snake**: WHAT?!

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Uh...I meant areas with tighter security, my bad...

**Snake**: Ugh...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Getting back to your objective. After infiltrating the hub, I need you to go through the main vault of the Republic. This vault should include all their key warfare equipment such as guns, combat knives, grenades, RPG's and even nukes.

**Snake**: Sounds a bit like a shopping trip to me...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: You're not allowed to take anything Snake! If you do, it would be considered as stealing and you could be charged for direct theft of RDO private property.

**Snake**: And yet breaking in is perfectly fine...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: That's another issue for another time Snake. Anyway, after you infiltrate the vault itself, make sure you de-activate your nano-machines. The inbuilt sensors within that vault don't take kindly to them, and nor does the automated turrets that pop out if you get spotted.

**Snake**: Right...anything else I should watch out for?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: There is one other thing. Based on the extremely limited info we have of the Hub, we can estimate that the total number of cameras around the outside of every vault should add up to around...thirty five.

**Snake**: THIRTY FIVE CAMERAS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Not as crazy as you Snake, you're the one that has to avoid them!

**Snake**: Ugh...can't I just deactivate them or something?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Like I said, we don't have a lot of information about this place, I'm going to need some kind of visual feed of the cameras once you get there, you should be able to transfer a live feed through your new Solid-Eye. Either way, Snake, you're going to have to get past unseen, we can't risk an alert this time around. Remember, one alert and this mission is done for!

**Snake**: Not so much an MGS game anymore now is it...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Uh...What?

**Snake**: Err...nothing. So, what do I do when I breach this place?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: You set up a transmission circuit in the main computer. This will give us the ability to access the main computer from here. After you've done that, we can de-activate the alarm systems around the Hub so you can freely move around as you please.

**Snake**: Then what?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Then we get you the hell out of there Snake. Your objective is as simple as that.

**Snake**: What if it's a case of Deja-Vu here?

**Colonel R. Campbell**: What do you mean?

**Snake**: Well, the Delta-Ops' objective was simple. I think you get the drift...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Don't you worry about that Snake, two army helicopters would be hovering right above you, just one radio call away. If you run into any heavy trouble, they'll be there to help.

**Snake**: Hmm...That's handy!

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Not as handy as our heroic soldier!

**Snake**: ... Raiden's coming along?

**Colonel R. Campbell:** I was talking about YOU Snake! Without you, I don't know where we'll be! You're our hero!

**Snake**: I would be saying all that crap about me not being a hero and all...but I really want this codec call to finish already, I'm getting a headache...

**Colonel R. Campbell**: Well that's all I had to say! Now go show us what being a hero is all about Snake!

**Snake**: Hmm...Will do.


End file.
